Letters to Colombia!
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: Yes, I've decided to join in on the bandwagon. Getting tired of these yet? Well, send in your letters to my OC, Colombia. I promise she won't bite. :3 . . . . R&R!
1. Intro

Dear wonderful readers,

Hola! Colombia here! Well, I've seen Spain doing this, and my boss practically _force_ me to do it as well, so what the hell? I'm gonna do it! This is a send-in-a-letter-and-you-get-a-letter-back sort of thing, so no Mexico, it won't work if you try to send me a telepathic message tonto. The same goes for you too, America.

Whether you're in need of advice, or if you're just looking for someone to talk to, I'll be here. I hope this won't turn out into a _too_ big of a disaster, and I will happily await for your letters. Adios!

Sincerely,

Colombia

* * *

><p><strong>-sighs- Yes, I've decided to join the bandwagon, and I believe I am a tad late, but oh well. :P <strong>

**If you haven't notice by now, this is a little different from my normal A/Ns, so no, Max and Ratchet won't be in these A/Ns. Now here are the rules!**

**-Any pairing goes, can be either hetero or even yuri. I also do accept people flirting with her. :3**

**-OCs are acceptable! I'll take states, provinces, countries, territories, etc. I also do accept you impersonating as a state, province, country, territory, etc.**

**-I really don't care about cursing or sexual references. **

**-Please have proper grammer/spelling. **

**And because this is the first time presenting my OC in a fanfic, here's a little bio of her. (Be thankful for it.)**

**Country Name: Republic of Colombia (Colombia for short. ^_^)**

**Human Name: Sandra Gonzalez**

**Looks: Long median-curly brown hair, brown eyes, 5 ft. 2 in., errrr . . . . I guess you can say as white as Spain. XD**

**Article of Clothing: A flowy knee-length electric blue dress with short puffy sleeves and red embroidery at the end of the dress, end of the sleeves, and under the bust line. A small yellow bow pin on the right side of her hair, and red jewled sandals. (Any Deviantart user willing to draw a picture of her? Please PM me on FFNet or on deviantart as of course, spycutie009, if you're up for it. ^_^)**

**Birthday: July 20, 1810**

**Country Age: 201**

**Human Age: 18 **

**Siblings: Spain, Mexico, and basically most of the Central and South American countries**

**Friends: America, China, England, Italy, and Romano (sorta)**

**Personality: She's very bubbly and care-free although she does tend to have her _moments_ of seriousness at times (especially towards Mexico and Panama). She's also very smart and caring.**

**Ok well, I think that's all. So remember to send your letters to Colombia, and I'm just gonna put the first and last disclaimer and claimer right here.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hetalia.**

**Claimer- Colombia is my OC. Therefore, I own her. ^_^**

**Till' next time readers! :D**

**-puppy dog eyes- R&R?**


	2. Drunk Driving

**~Italy**

_Vee~ _

_Heya Colombia~ It's good to hear from you! I'm trying to get Doitsu to eat some of my delicious pasta, but he says it's not healthy for me to be eating all of the time...I wonder why? Pasta is the best thing in the world, right?_

_Why's Ludwig so grumpy all of the time? He should smile more, then he'll look prettier! Huh? Now he's reading over my shoulder and turning a very bright red! Like the color of pasta sauce! Vee~! The pasta's done!_

_Ciao! Feliciano~_

_P.S. Doitsu says he's not pretty, but he is! Ve~_

Hola Feli! It's good to hear from you too, and you must try harder. Pasta is very delicioso. Germany, please smile more, and you are handsome. Don't let anyone tell you differentlt. I know times are ruff, but you must look at the positive stuff in life. Adios, Feli!

Love,  
>Colombia<p>

**~Michigan & Brazil**

_Dear Colombia,_

_HELLO! ^-^ what's up? V.V Dad is being SO annoying... Texas let him within eyeshot of a moster Truck rally... Aye god, Colombia can you get him to STFU? _

_=w= MICHIGAN! _

_Colombia,_

_Hello, I am Brazil... I don't really know what to put here so umm... Hi! _

_*widens eyes* AMERICA! NO BEER WHILE DRIVING! I'll be right back_

_～※Brazil※～_

I'm doing very fine. I'm mostly bored, but fine. -sighs- Caretakers are always annoying, but just hang in there Michigan. I'll be over there soon, since I can't do much here.

Hola Brazil! Ugh! Why the hell did you let him drink and drive? I'll be over there in a minute.

Love,  
>Colombia<p>

**~Spain**

_Hola Colombia!_

_Big Brother Spain wants to check in on youuuuu ~ So you saw my letters, eh?_

_I hope you come to visit! Romano is becoming a handful! :D_

_Anyway, hope all is well,_

_much love!_

_Spain_

Hola big brother! -sighs- It was my boss who saw your letters, and then forced me to do it to boost up international friendships, but I'm starting to like the idea. Horray! My boss finally made a _great_ decision for once! I will over there soon. Adios!

Love,  
>Colombia<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers: Swisskitty18, GrassBlade-Chan NLI, &amp; KazeRose.<strong>

**Till' next time readers! :D**

**R&R!**


	3. Meow :3

**~Nicaragua**

_Hola Colombia..._

_It's Nicaragua. Normally I don't associate with you because you stole one of my damn islands... but my ass of a boss wants me to write letters to other countries... we have a peace treaty anyway... the THIRD one..._

_So, how's it going? _

_Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)_

Hola Luisa. I wouldn't really associate with you either, but with the treaty and my boss looking over my shoulder right now, I have no choice. -sighs- I know, the THIRD one. How many more are we gonna have? I'm doing fine. How about you?

Love,  
>Colombia<p>

**~Mexico**

_Hola mi bella Colombia, hehehehehe solo bromeo hermana, well how are you my beatiful sister with worse luck that mine?_

_Please tell me that you do not hate me,right right ne. You know that sometimes I act like a drama queen, oh no I called myself a girl._

_Sorry for the rambling, you see I am known now because for some people living in me is a disgrace, and I am feeling depressed with suicidal thoughts and you know. Please at least tell me that you do not hate me._

_Mexico, and I am a boy, please could you try to stop Venezuela of teasing me about my girly looks._

I don't hate you mi hermanito. You always know how to make me smile, and I love you in a sibling kind of way. Sorry if you got the wrong impression. I was just blowing off some steam. Please don't think that way, you're starting to worry me a lot. You are a handsome country and nothing of a disgrace, even if some of your people made bad decisions. Take care.

Love,  
>Colombia<p>

P.S. I'll talk to Venezuela about it.

**~Spain**

_Hola Colombia~!_

_Ahhh, was it? Well that does seem to be an ephiphany for him, no? _

_Ohh, really? Fun, fun! :3 _

_Mucho amor, _

_Spain_

Hola hermano. Bueno, he does have his moments when he wants to. How's Romano?

Love,  
>Colombia<p>

**~Greece**

_Hello Colombia,_

_Writing letters too now? That's cool. So how are you doing?_

_Darn...the cats are so interested in the the letter they keep on walking on it or batting it...Sorry for all the paw marks, they were just in some mud and it won't come off without ruining the paper._

-Greece/Heracles Karpusi

Hi Greece. I am doing fine, and you? Haha, it's ok. I can't be bothered by cat paw marks. Cats are just so cute.

Love,  
>Colombia<p>

**~Puerto Rico**

_Ay dios mios!,_

_Yeah, its me, Puerto Rico! Hows it going? _

_I'm currently hiding from Argentina...while enjoying my empanadas..._

_San Juan is dying to see you! I hope i can visit soon!_

_con amour,_

_Anna Sophia Lopez_

_Puerto Rico_

Hola! I'm doing fine, actually. Ay ay ay, what did you do this time to Argentina? I really can't wiat for you and San Juan to come over soon. It gets lonely here. See you soon!

Love,  
>Colombia<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**Reviewers- evemiliana, Mizuki-Ariaki, KazeRose, Hungary, Yukiko Ami Owari **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I finally have time to update most of my fanfics. **

**Till' next time readers! ^^**

**R&R!**


End file.
